Eternal Life or Normality?
by Matsu Hamisura
Summary: A small girl, human transmutation preformed on ehr before she was dead, now is faced with a choice. The life of a homunculi or the life of an alchemist? PLEASE READ! Not yaoi, sorry.
1. 1 Death Seer

_**H**__ello all. This is Matsu Hamisura finally writing something! I know I have a few other stories but this one has been biting at me like my writer's block vampire. Yes, I have a writer's block vampire. He sucks all of the ideas out of me. I am sad to say that until I can find a cross or a wooden stake or something I am stuck with him. One more thing, __underlined words mean a death sight sequence__. You'll find out what a death sight sequence is in a bit. __Now, on with the show! _

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. If I did, I would be the half-homunculi girl that is the main character of this story!_

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Eternal Life or Normality**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 1: DEATH SEER**

"**Envy!" **

Envy looked back at the small Hope behind him. He smiled at the eight year old halfling. He was dressed in kaki pants and a black shirt with his hair pulled back in a ponytail, very different from his normal attire.

"I don't want to go live with the humans!"

Hope looked sadly at Envy with her big sea blue eyes. He just laughed at her and ruffled her long black hair.

"Look, I'm not happy with you leaving us either, Hope."

Envy sighed.

"Just don't forget about us and pick the humans, okay?"

Hope nodded and smiled at Envy.

"Also, remember, your real name is Mayori, and that's what they'll call you here."

Mayori nodded as they approached the home she would be living in.

"Hello!"

A blonde haired girl ran down the steps to meet Mayori.

"My name is Winry. You're Mayori, right?"

Mayori nodded as an older woman came down to talk to Envy.

"Everything's taken care of. Mayori will be fine here."

"Thank you for taking care of my little sister."

Envy said with a slightly fake smile.

"I just can't take care of her now that our parents have died."

Envy cast a sad look at Mayori, who was talking to Winry.

"It happens."

The old woman said with a sigh.

"I better get going."

Envy said, sighing as well.

He smiled at Mayori and waved at her as he began to walk off. Mayori smiled back at him.

"We better get you some new clothes; those ones look a little ratty."

Mayori looked down at her clothes. The green sundress that she was wearing was turning darker because of the dirt that caked it.

"She can borrow one of my dresses!"

Winry said enthusiastically, grabbing Mayori by the wrists and dragging her into the house.

Pinako sighed and followed after her granddaughter.

--------------------------------------------------

**Envy**

--------------------------------------------------

**When** Mayori emerged she was wearing a dark blue sundress and her hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail.

"Doesn't she look nice?"

Winry said happily.

"Why don't you go introduce her to the neighbors?"

Pinako suggested.

"I'm sure they'd like to meet her. And besides,"

She smiled slightly.

"It would be a shame to not let them see how cute she looks."

Mayori blushed lightly.

"T-Thank you, Pinako-san."

She said politely.

"You're right!"

Winry grabbed Mayori's wrist again and pulled her down the stairs and out of the door.

"Let's go introduce you to Ed and Al!"

"Why does this keep happening?"

Mayori mumbled as she was pulled out the door.

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Edward**

--------------------------------------------------

**As** the two girls approached the house, Winry stopped and sat Mayori down by a tree.

"I'll go tell them about you, you wait here."

"Alright."

Mayori nodded and sat quietly by the tree as Winry went inside. A sudden pain shot through Mayori's head and her eyes went white for a moment.

Mayori was standing behind a man in a military uniform. Two gunshots were heard and the two people in front of the man fell. The soldier looked down at the ground in what appeared to be shame. He gazed down at the bodies in front of him. One was a man and another was a woman, though it was hard to tell from all of the blood He chocked out a breath that was almost a sob. The soldier put the gun that he had just shot the man and woman with and pointed it below his own jaw as if to shoot himself. Mayori closed her eyes, not wanting to see the man get shot.

Mayori re-opened her eyes to find herself where she was originally, under the tree.

She could see Winry coming out of the house with two boys and their mother in tow.

"This is the girl I told you about."

Mayori stood up, her long hair falling out of the loose ponytail that it had been placed in.

Mayori tucked her hair behind her ears as Winry frowned lightly and introduced the group.

"Mayori, this is Edward,"

The boy that appeared to be the oldest with dark golden hair and gold eyes waved at Mayori and she waved back.

"Alphonse,"

Winry gestured to the younger of the two boys. He had almost brown hair and a kind smile.

"Hello."

Alphonse smiled at Mayori.

"And this is their mother."

The mother of the boys smiled gently at her.

"It's nice to meet you, Mayori, you can call me Trisha."

Trisha held out her hand for Mayori to shake.

"It's nice to meet you, Trisha-san."

Mayori shook her hand. Trisha looked at the scar on her hand. The mark of the homunculi cut in half

"Is that a birthmark?"

Edward, who was examining the mark as well, asked.

"Yeah, sort of. Everyone in my…um…family has this mark, but none of them has a mark through it. Envy says that I'm different."

"Envy?"

Winry asked.  
"My…brother…That's his nickname."

"Oh."

Winry nodded and looked at the sun, which was just about to set.

"We better get going."

"Alright, we'll see you both tomorrow, right?"

Winry and Mayori nodded.

Mayori couldn't help but notice a single black crow flying in the sky.

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Homunculi**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**When** Mayori walked into her room the crow that she saw earlier saw on the windowsill. She jumped at the sight of the bird, but then she noticed a piece of paper tied around its neck. As she opened the paper, she instantly recognized Envy's handwriting.

_Hope,_

_I told you I'd find a way to contact you! Everyone around here misses you, except for Greed. Just kidding. Everyone really does miss you. Gluttony is missing his constant snacks. Lust is out on a mission right now, so I can't speak for her._

_Envy_

_P.S. Just attached a reply to the bird, he knows where to go._

Mayori picked up a sheet of paper and a pen and began to write about her day, including the two boys that she had met and her odd vision.

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Human**

**--------------------------------------------------**

_And that is where Matsu will end this part of the story. Most of these early years chapters will end with a letter from or to Envy. Now it is time to tell Matsu what you think about this story so far and if you have any opinions of whom Mayori/Hope should go with. Should she go to the side of the humans with Edward or should she go to the side of the homunculi with Envy. And give good supporting arguments! "Mayori should end up with Edward because he's cooler!" is not a good supporting argument! So, leave a comment and an opinion, please!_

_Domo!_

_Matsu Hamisura_


	2. 2 Humans Aren't the Only Ones Who Feel

_**H**__ello again, readers and reviewers. Matsu has returned. I apologize for the long wait... I have no excuse but my writers block vampire and my discovery of the anime Death Note. My obsessions take up too much of my time…Anyway, on with the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. If I did…Well…I would have an Edward friend! I also don't own Death Note…I just mention it here sometimes…_

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Eternal Life or Normality**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 2: HUMANS AREN'T THE ONLY ONES WHO FEEL**

**M**ayori tossed and turned in her sleep, her dreams slowly turning into nightmares.

_Mayori stood in a white room. There was a bed in front of her, the same shade of white as the walls. On the bed there laid a girl with short black hair, her eyes closed. Two men hovered over the girl. One, looking old and wise, held a stethoscope to the girl's chests. The other, a worried looking young man, kneeled on the floor, his face close to the girl's._

"_I'm sorry. She's gone."_

_The older man sighed and put away his equipment and disappeared from the dream._

"_She can't be…"_

_The man shook the girl, but she did not respond._

"_Mayori, wake up dear, Mayori!"_

_He shook her harder, but the girl was still lifeless._

_The room melted away into blackness, until a fire lit somewhere in the darkness._

"_I'll bring her back…I will…"_

_The fire became brighter until Mayori could see the man, who was probably the girl's father, standing in front of her, drawing on the floor with chalk._

_He placed the chalk down and sighed, looked at Mayori, and pressed his hands on what he had drawn._

"_I'll bring her back…"_

_He chanted, a bright yellow light appeared around Mayori._

"_What are you doing daddy? Why is it so bright?"_

_Mayori looked around to find the source of the unknown voice, only to realize that it was her that had spoken._

_Her father looked at Mayori in shock._

"_This can't be…" He muttered. "You're dead. The doctor said you were dead."_

"_I'm not dead, daddy, I'm fine. My fever's gone."_

_Her father shook his head and placed his hands back on his drawing. _

"_I must be going crazy." He said softly_

"_But I'm not dead, daddy."_

_Mayori pleaded._

_The yellow light around her turned to a dark purple and her vision went black. A scream that could've only been her own was the last thing she heard._

--------------------------------------------------

**Edward**

--------------------------------------------------

"**I**'M NOT DEAD!" Mayori screamed.

She opened her eyes to see that she was on the floor, her blankets wrapped around her. Her long black hair clung to her face as she tried to push it back behind her ears.

She looked up at the clock on her table and saw that it was already noon.

Mayori picked herself up and headed downstairs.

Winry was at the table, her head resting against it. Mayori thought she was sleeping until she heard her sobbing.

"What's wrong, Winry-chan?" Mayori asked.

"We just received this." Pinako handed Mayori a letter

_Dear Rockbell family,_

The letter read.

_It is our great misfortune to tell you that the doctors, Mr. and Mrs. Rockbell, were killed in a surprise attack in Ishbal. _

Mayori stopped reading the letter. She didn't need to know anymore.

"Oh, Winry-chan, I'm so sorry."

Mayori hugged Winry around her neck, feeling tears coming to her eyes.

At that moment, Edward and Alphonse burst through the door, smiling.

That is, until they saw the crying Winry.

"What's wrong, Winry?"

Alphonse was the first of the brothers to speak.

"My parents are dead…And they're never coming back."

Winry barely lifted her head off the table.

"That's not true."

Edward said quietly.

"I've heard of this thing called a Homunculus, that doesn't have a real heart or brain to begin with."

A scowl appeared on Mayori's face and her hands tightened into fists.

"Is something wrong, Mayori?"

Alphonse asked while Edward was being scolded on the forbidden uses of alchemy.

"It's nothing." Mayori's happy tone contradicted her scowl. She turned her back on the group and fumed quietly.

"_How dare he say something like that!"_

She thought, her fingernails cutting into her palms slightly.

"_We think! We feel!"_

The second Ed and Al left, Mayori stormed up to her room and slammed the door.

--------------------------------------------------

**Envy**

--------------------------------------------------

**E**nvy leaned again a tree outside of the Rockbell home, arms folded.

"You've come here every day for two weeks, don't you think you should forget about her and focus on the mission."

Lust appeared behind him, a slight smirk on her lips.

"I'll stop coming when she stops writing."

Envy replied cockily, gesturing to the letter tied to his wrist.

"You really enjoy being with her don't you?"

Lust muttered.

"I've taken care of her for a long time."

Envy sighed. "It's just hard to let go."

"You'll figure it out eventually."

Lust's slight smirk reappeared and Envy turned away from her. When he turned back, she was gone.

"I guess I should go deliver this…"

Envy muttered, shifting into the form of a crow and flying up to Mayori's windowsill.

--------------------------------------------------

**Human**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**M**ayori stared angrily at her wall, still ticked off about what Edward had said.

Her death-glare on the wall was broken when Mayori heard the crow land on her windowsill.

She took the letter off of its neck and threw it to the side without even reading it. The crow squawked in disapproval.

"I'll read it in a minute."

Mayori snapped at the bird while she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

_My dear family,_

She wrote; her handwriting even worse than usual in her anger.

_Sometimes humans can be so mean and thoughtless! Just today one human said that Homunculi like us can't think or feel! How stupid is that?!_

Mayori could feel the tears of anger coming down her face. The crown tapped her arm gently with its beak.

"I'll be done in a minute."

Mayori said, the crow tapped her arm again.

"What?"

Mayori looked up at the crow, which held a sliver bracelet in its beak. Mayori delicately put on the bracelet and smiled at the crow.

"Tell Envy thank you for me."

She said, the crow squawked happily.

Mayori finished her letter and attached it to the string around the crow's neck.

The crow then flew off into the distance, leaving Mayori staring out of her window.

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Homunculi**

**--------------------------------------------------**

_And that, my readers, is the end of this chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it and that your wait wasn't in vain. Poor Mayori, she takes things kinda personally…I'm kinda depressed after writing this and I don't know why…Mello, can I have some chocolate?_

_Mello: No_

_Matsu: Please?_

_L: Can I have the chocolate?_

_Mello: No._

_Matsu and L: -sigh-_

_One last note, I am looking for a beta reader for this story. So contact me if you are interested. _

_Domo!_

_Matsu Hamisura_


	3. 3 Questions

_Hello my readers! Look who has returned from the depths of hell! I'm terribly, horribly sorry about the wait for this chapter. Blame my writers block vampire. He seems to be the cause of all my problems._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own FMA. I'm not that awesome._

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Eternal Life or Normality**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 3: QUESTIONS**

**M**ayori's anger stayed with her a long time.

How dare Edward insult her family like that? Saying that they don't have hearts of minds of their own!

Edward instantly noticed Mayori's anger. Whenever she saw him, she glared at him coldly.

What had he done?

Edward tried his best to talk to Mayori, but she wouldn't listen. One day, Edward caught Mayori daydreaming under a tree and took the opportune moment to talk to her.

"Hey, May!"

Mayori instantly snapped out of her daydream and glared at Edward.

"What did you just call me, Edward?"

"May."

"Why did you call me that?"

"It's a nickname."

"Nickname?"

Edward sighed, did she really not know what a nickname was.

"It doesn't matter. Look, May-"

"That's not my name, stop calling me that." Mayori snapped and Edward flinched.

"Sorry, anyway, I was wondering why you're so mad at me."

Mayori turned her face away from Edward, her long black hair brushing his face as she did so.

"It's nothing." She said quietly, a sad tone in her voice.

"It's more than nothing; otherwise you would talk to me."

"Well, maybe I'm just a shy new girl that likes to stay quiet and keep away from people that I don't know."

"You're not shy." Edward said defiantly.

"Huh?" Mayori turned around to face Edward again.

"If you were shy, you wouldn't be arguing with me."

Mayori stood up and began walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Edward called after Mayori.

"I'm going on a walk!" Mayori snapped, her long hair streaming behind her as she picked up her pace and began running.

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Envy**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**A**s Mayori walked, tears started to fall down her face.

Why was she crying?

Were her tears from anger or sadness?

Thinking back, she realized that she was crying because she was arguing with Edward.

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Edward**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**A**fter walking around aimlessly for a while, Mayori found herself at the shore of the river that ran through the town.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and sat on the sandy bank, staring at the water.

Her eyes wandered down to the Homunculi mark on her hand. She noticed for the first time that the mark was lighter than usual. It was a few shades darker than her pale skin.

Was this just a trick of the light?

"You're just like Al."

A familiar voice broke her reverie and made Mayori jump. She turned to see Edward standing a few feet behind her, one hand behind his back.

"Al always comes down to the river when he's upset."

Edward stepped closer to Mayori and moved his hand out from behind his back.

In his hand was a white lily.

"My mom said that I should give you this." Edwards said, looking away from Mayori.

He told Trisha-san about their fight?

"Thank you." Mayori said quietly, taking the flower and holding it gently in her hands.

Edward turned to look at Mayori and noticed red rings around her eyes from crying.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was just crying 'cause I was angry at myself for being so stupid." Mayori sighed.

"Stupid?" Edward looked confused.

"I was angry at you for a stupid reason. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I'm sorry." Mayori looked down at the ground.

"Forget about it." Edward said happily. "So we're friends now?"

"Yes." Mayori smiled slightly. "Friends."

Mayori just realized that she made one of her first friends, which made her smile wider.

"Great. So, since we're friends, you can come and hang out with me and Al, right?"

"Um…sure…" Mayori said.

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Homunculi**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**E**dward led Mayori back to his home, where she promptly thanked his mother for the flower.

Over the few hours that she spent there, Ed and Al showed Mayori some of the alchemy that the boys could do. They made flowers, ribbons, and lots of other little trinkets that they all gave to Mayori.

Mayori couldn't help but notice the pride that the boys had in themselves as they gave their gifts to her, and she couldn't help but to smile.

Edward walked her back to Winry's house, carrying some of the things that were given to her.

As they arrived at Mayori's home, she put the things down and bowed politely to Edward.

"Thank you for your kindness." She said quietly.

"It's no problem, it's what friends do." Edward smiled and Mayori smiled back.

"You should smile more often. It makes you seem nicer." Edward laughed.

Mayori laughed slightly, and then suddenly threw her arms around Edward's neck.

They stayed in the hug for a few seconds and then Mayori let go of Edward, picking up her gifts and began walking into the house, leaving Edward blushing slightly on the door step.

"Thanks again." Mayori said as she turned around to shut the door.

"You can call me May, if you want." She added with a smile and closed the door gently.

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Human**

**--------------------------------------------------**

_That turned out nicer than I thought it would. I can say that I am quite happy with that outcome. I hope this chapter didn't suck terribly, but know I had a good time writing it!_

_Domo_

_Matsu Hamisura_


	4. A note to fans

Fans! Don't think I have abandoned you! My inspiration just took a little cruise to the Bahamas for a while, is all. I am now re-writing many of my stories, starting with "Black Angel", my Death Note fic.

If you are not a fan of Death Note or that particular fiction, please be patient. I shall be making new versions of this story and others (excluding my Fruits Basket ones, my inspiration for that was probably killed on vacation) will be remade very soon, I promise you.

Thank you for bering with my slowness.

Much love, fans

Matsu 


End file.
